母, ありがとう と ごめんなさい
by Kurayami Asahina
Summary: Ketika Eren menyesal setelah dia kehilangan wanita yang sangat dia cintai sepenuh jiwa dan raganya (PLEASE, SUMMARY GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ISINYA!) Pokoknya RnR deh! Dedicated for Mother's Day! DLDR


Selama ini, Eren masih merasa ada yang kurang.

Ada yang kurang dari dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Yang sudah menjadi model sukses dan kaya raya,

bergelimangan harta benda dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang kurang itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia belum membahagiakan ibunya.

* * *

_**Okumura Lin **_**p****resent**

**母、 ありがとう と ごめんなさい**

**a ****Shingeki no Kyojin/****進撃 の 巨人 ****fanfiction**

**Just one-shot fanfiction**

**Main Character : ****Eren Jaeger; Carla Jaeger**

**Rate : ****K+**

**Summary : ****Ketika Eren menyesal setelah dia kehilangan wanita yang sangat dia cintai sepenuh jiwa dan raganya**

**Disclimer : ****Shingeki no Kyojin/****進撃の巨人 ****Isayama Hajime****, This Story © Me**

**Warning : ****OOC, Modern!AU, Abal, Jelek, Typo(s), Kilat banget**

**A/N : Spesial Khusus buat Mother's Day! Daisuki, okaa-san!**

**DLDR minna-san,**

**Just Enjoy!**

* * *

Siapa yang tak mengenal Eren Jaeger?

Pemuda tampan berusia 23 tahun yang sudah menjadi seorang model sukses di Distrik Trost. Hanya berawal dari sebuah desa kecil di Distrik Shiganshina, dia merintis karir di Trost dan memiliki hasil yang gemilang seperti ini. Semua yang mengenalnya, tentu pasti sangat bangga.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang hanya beberapa orang yang tahu. Sesuatu yang selalu disembunyikannya dan tak pernah diungkit olehnya. Dia sangat malu dan menyesal jika temannya mengungkit-ungkit tentang wanita yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia... tidak bisa membahagiakan ibunya.

Kenapa?

Karena dia belum mengabulkan permintaan ibunya sebelum beliau meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

Beliau hanya menginginkan 2 hal, sebenarnya.

Dia hanya ingin naik pesawat terbang...

dan dia menginginkan melihat anak semata wayangnya menjadi orang yang sukses, sejahtera, dan bahagia.

Hanya itu saja.

Permintaan yang sederhana bukan?

**(****母****, ****ありがとう ****と ****ごめんなさい****)**

_**Gomen ne sunao ni narenakute  
Daisuki da yo nante ietara ii noni na  
Arigatou watashi wo unde kurete  
Anata no kodomo ni umarete shiawase desu**_

Sekarang, Eren memiliki waktu senggang. Karena, dia tidak ada jadwal manggung dan pemotretan. Eren mengambil sebuah kertas berwarna putih dan pena berwarna coklat yang baru dia beli saat lari pagi. Eren ingin 'bercakap-cakap' dengan wanita yang dicintainya tersebut.

_**Sasai na koto de kenka shite sugu ni ie wo tobidashite  
Anata no kanashii kao ga wasurerarenakute  
Genkan no DOA wo akeru to itsumo no yuuhan no nioi ga  
Watashi wo yasashiku tsutsunde kureta ne**_

Memang kata orang jaman dahulu, ketika kita membuat surat dan dibakar dengan api, surat tersebut akan sampai kepada orang yang dituju. Ada yang percaya. Dan ada juga yang tidak percaya. Namun, Eren percaya dengan hal ini. Karena, ibunya telah menceritakan pengalamannya.

_**Gomen ne sunao ni narenakute  
"Okaeri" no koe ni dore dake tasukerareta darou  
Arigatou watashi wo unde kurete  
Anata no kodomo ni umarete shiawase desu**_

_**Osanai koro hashaide koronde naita toki  
Atama wo nadete kureta anata no atatakai te  
Itsunomanika anata wa chiisaku natteita  
Kondo wa watashi ga anata wo mamoreru kana**_

_**Itsudemo mikata de ite kurete nandomo hagemashite kurete  
Dore dake no yasashisa moratte kita darou  
Hajimete yume uchiaketa toki anata wa nanimo iwazu ni  
Watashi no senaka wo oshite kureta ne**_

_**Arigatou anata ga ite kurete  
Watashi ga watashirashiku irareta kara  
Arigatou watashi wo unde kurete  
Anata ni ima sugu tsutaetai kanshitemasu**_

_**Anata no musuko de yokatta, arigatou...**_*****

Eren membaca ulang surat tersebut. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya akhirnya meleleh mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Eren lalu menaiki kereta ke Distrik Shiganshina untuk menemui ibunya.

Setelah sampai, Eren meletakkan surat tersebut disebuah tungku dari tanah liat.

"Bu, maafin Eren... Karena, Eren belum bisa bahagiain ibu. Eren belum bisa mengabulkan keinginan ibu dari dulu... Maafin Eren, bu..."

"Seharusnya, Eren sisihin uang Eren dan pergi sama ibu... Biar Eren bisa buat ibu senang..."

"Semoga ibu disana baik-baik saja... Ibu pasti bisa lihat Eren sukses sekarang... Aku ingin ibu bangga sama Eren... Eren bukanlah Eren yang nakal, yang ngebandel sama ibu... Sekarang Eren sudah sukses dan gak kayak dulu lagi..." Eren tersenyum sedih sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Eren sayang sama ibu..."

"Makasih banyak bu... Udah mau membesarkan Eren sampai seperti ini... Ibu yang banyak sekali berkorban buat Eren..." Dia mencium batu nisan sang bunda.

Eren lalu menyalakan api dan membakar surat itu. Setelah itu, dia berdoa dan membersihkan makam ibunya dari rumput liar yang tumbuh. Kemudian, dia pulang.

**(****母****, ****ありがとう ****と ****ごめんなさい****)**

Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan Eren belum juga tidur. Dia memandangi foto ibunya yang kala itu sedang bersama ayahnya dan dirinya sendiri. Di dalam foto, semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Ibu Eren meninggal akibat sakit yang dideritanya. Penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah besar di jantung membuat ibu Eren harus merenggang nyawa.

Tak lama kemudian, Eren terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Eren tersenyum sesaat sebelum memasuki alam mimpi. Dia merasa hangat dan nyaman, seperti ada tangan yang merangkul dan memeluk tubuhnya. Dia mendengar ada seorang wanita yang berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Ibu juga sayang sama Eren..."**_

***Lirik lagu dari miliknya Kuroneko / 96Neko - Mother**


End file.
